Soldier Boy
by Andrew J. Harder
Summary: Grigori Mstislav, One of Russia's best soldiers. Tasked with mission of high priority. He's been tasked with a new mission. Head to the rural village of Hinamizawa, and rescue two pilots. But this mission won't be easy. "Welcome to Hinamizawa Grigori."
1. Intro

(Location: Unknown, somewhere in Japan)

In the mountains of a rural village in Japan, a deranged and psychopathic woman systematically executes a group of six kids, with the intent of becoming a god.

Three kids of the six had already been killed. A boy who had been shot with a .45 hollow point in the chest, and two girls who had been stabbed multiple times.

Only three girls remained. Two of them at a very young age. Ten to twelve years.

The woman, or executioner as I like to call her, aimed her nickel platted colt .45 1911, at one of the remaining girls but was interrupted by the oldest out of the three.

"Don't kill her!" She pleaded. "Kill me instead, but let her live!"

"I'll take it under consideration." The executioner said with an evil smile and aimed her .45 at the girl who had interrupted her.

A gunshot then broke the sound barrier and rang in the ears of the remaining two.

The executioner then pointed her .45 at her ordinal target.

"Broccoli, or cauliflower, which of the two is the greenest?"She asked.

"Broccoli." Her target responded.

"Correct." Another gunshot then range in the ear of the last remaining prisoner.

The executioner then slowly walked over to her last target, but instead of killing her right at that moment, she decided to dissect her in front of a shrine. Three men supporting the executioner's actions began stripping the surviving prisoner, and tying her limbs together.

Once at the shrine, the last prisoner looked around and to what seemed like no surprise she saw the spirits of her recently executed friends, with the addition of one extra spirit. But that is something you'll have to find out about, later in this bloody tail.

The executioner was now finally ready for the "procedure".

She held a medical cutting knife close to the chest of the prisoner.

With one last final grin she sliced open the last surviving prisoner, killing her.

Blood was splattered everywhere, and the shrine was desecrated with the stomping of the boots of the men supporting the executioner's actions.


	2. Chapter One: Every Journy

(Location: Russia, Special Force's base)

"Its may 31st Grigori, try to remember that." A fellow soldier asked as we patrolled the main gate of our base.

"Yes I know that, and its 1989, did I pass the test?" I smirked.

Before the soldier guarding the main gate with me, he was interrupted by the intercom. "Mstislav Grigori to the briefing room." An officer said over the intercom.

The message repeated once more as holstered my weapon and began walking towards the briefing room.

"Hey Grigori, I think the officer on the intercom is a little drunk." A friend of mine smirked. "He switched your first name with your last."

"Just like the drill sergeant called you by your real name Finbar." I responded.

"Shut up." Finbar responded and continued on with whatever he was doing.

Finally I arrived at the air-conditioned briefing room. I always liked in the briefing room, until I was assigned a mission and had to leave.

The top four military commanders were in the briefing room instead of the one officer that usually briefed me on any given mission. I was surprised to see our current Marshal of the Soviet Union in the briefing room.

I saluted the commanders and then was instructed by The Marshal of the Soviet Union, or as I liked to call "M.O.S.U", Khan to sit down.

Upon sitting I was asked a series of questions.

"Grigori Mstislav, Special Forces, Major that correct?" Chief Marshal Strelok asked.

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Alright Grigori we have an important task that needs to be completed, this task is far more important than the normal officers that brief you could understand. Khan explained. "Over the course of six years we've had recon planes fly over Japan, in those six years we've discovered a small rural village with a large military presents. Now here's the kicker, these planes have taken photos of the village being attacked, and engulfed with flames, then the next day it's back to normal. The military presents is still there, but there are no signs of combat."

"And this has been going on for six years?" I asked.

"Yes, and we have no clue why." Colonel General Alexander responded.

Suddenly another fellow soldier walked in and handed Khan a letter, then walked back out.

"Damn it!" Khan shouted. "One of our recon planes just got shot down, the pilots are missing."

"Grigori, we need you to infiltrate this village, and find out what the hell is going on, and find the missing pilots." Khan said tearing the letter up.

"Do you have any leads?" I asked.

"Just this." Dmitri the current General of the Army responded and handed me a file.

I studied the file finding out of a possible leader of the troops that have been sighted in the village.

"Takano Miyo, age 34, blond hair, brown eyes. Do you want me to take her out?" I asked the military leaders.

"Only when you find out why there's a military presence, and if you think it poses a threat to Russia." Khan responded.

"Sir, your giving me permission to dictate my targets?" I asked.

Khan only nodded.

"Consider it done sir."I said to Khan.

"Good, now head over to the armory and tell the officer there that I sent you, he'll know what do from there." Khan stated.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"You are dismissed." Khan said.

I saluted the military commanders and began to walk out of the briefing room. On the way out I could hear Alexander mutter something to Dmitri but I wasn't able make out what they were saying.

On the way to the armory I was quickly looked over the file I was given once more. Hinamizawa was the name of the village.

"Good morning to you Grigori, have you come to use the range, or do you wish to try out a new firearm? I have some Mosin Nagant rifles in the back that you'd love to have. Want to try them out?" The officer in the armory offered.

"As much as I'd like to test fire those rifles, I can't, Khan sent me." I replied refusing his offer.

"I see, tell me, have you ever heard of the Obrez pistol?" The officer asked.

"Only a date, 1891, and I've seen what they look like." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a version of the Mosin Nagant that has been sawed off to mimic the Obrez pistol for your mission, follow me." The officer replied.

* * *

><p>(Location: Hinamizawa, Japan)<p>

While Grigori geared up for his newly assigned mission, two military leaders both women, walk through the rain and discussed progress with _their_ operations.

"Takano, you have been a big help to me, and my military organization, I've even provided you with the mercenary branch of my military to help you, but I have to ask, how are things going with your operations?" The women in charge of the Tokyo Privet Military organization asked.

"Everything is going according to plan Nomura; the villagers think that the mercenaries in the village are a part of Japan's new 'protection program'. Takano stated. "There is nothing that could possibly go wrong."

"Very good, but keep in mind that in most movies where someone says 'nothing could go wrong', that person dies horribly." Nomura reminded a now annoyed Takano. "Because of your help, soon Japan will realize that their current military force, cannot protect them from everything."Nomura said with an evil smile.

"I'm just glad that I will now be able to prove to the villagers that my grandfather's work wasn't a waste of time, and that he was right." Takano stated as her grip on her scrap book she was holding tightened.

"You can prove anything you want to the villagers, as long as you're still on my side." Nomura stated.

Takano nodded.

* * *

><p>(Location: Russian Special Forces base, armory)<p>

"And that is all you'll need to take with you." The officer in the armory said as he handed me a duffel bag filled with the gear I'd be using when I head into Japan. "Just remember, don't let any law enforcement officer peek into this bag, Japan is not too big with firearms."

I nodded "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Good luck to you Grigori, return home safely okay?" The officer said as I walked out.

Realizing that the commanders in the briefing room never told me how I was going to get to Japan, I decided to head back to the briefing room, and ask what to do next.

Instead of entering the briefing room once I got there, I could hear an argument going on. I decided to press my ear against the door and listen in.

The commanding officers were arguing on how to properly handle the situation in Hinamizawa. Khan and Strelok seemed to be on the same side of the argument, while Alexander and Dmitri were on the other side of the argument.

"All we need to do is carpet bomb them, plain and simple!" I heard Dmitri shout.

"What _we_ need to do is calm down, and let Grigori handle the situation." Khan argued.

"That grunt couldn't handle anything as simple as this, look at him; he's starting to fall apart!" Dmitri shouted.

"He's been on guard detail for the president of Russia!" Strelok shouted. "And I don't remember you even caring for the well being of any _'grunt' _in this base!"

"I don't, what I care about is getting the job done quickly!" Dmitri shouted as he slammed his fist over the table in the room.

"Alright enough!" Alexander shouted. "This is getting us nowhere, why don't we just let Grigori deal with the situation in Hinamizawa for now, if it doesn't look like he's doing good we'll just send in fighter jets to take care of the situation?"

"No, you don't send in any jets, let Grigori handle the situation." Khan interrupted.

"But Khan, surly you don't trust a grunt that's falling apart?" Dmitri asked.

"I've had enough of you two, Dmitri, Alexander, leave." Khan said to them.

I quickly backed away from the door. Alexander and Dmitri stormed out shortly.

I poked my head through the door.

"Sir, may I come in?" I asked.

Khan looked up to find me at the door.

"Yes come in, is there something you wish to know?" He asked.

"I've got my gear, but I was never given any directions on what to do from there." I stated.

"Oh that's right, sorry about that." Khan apologized. "Head over to the helipad, a helicopter there will give you a ride to a civilian airport. Once at the airport you are to bored a first class flight to Japan."

Khan then handed me a flight ticket.

"The workers at the airport have been paid to not take you through security." Khan explained.

"Thank you sir, that was all of my questions." I stated and saluted him.

Khan saluted me back and dismissed me.

Arriving at the helipad there was a transport helicopter that would take me to the airport. We landed in the parking lot an hour after it took off.

At the airport I showed the worker at the front desk my pass. She looked at it for a while, and then she whistled.

Two guards came over to the front desk.

"Right this way Grigori." One of them said.

I followed the guards to gate 07.

"This is your flight; you're the only passage on bored." One of the guards stated. "This flight goes to the capital of Japan; you'll have to make your way to your destination."

I nodded.

The guard then handed me a file.

"This is your informant that will aid you, there's a map in the file to direct you." The guard stated as I took the file.

The guards walked off and I boarded my flight to Japan.

Looking around I saw that I was the only passenger on the flight; I couldn't believe that I got a whole plane to myself.

Moments after I took my seat the plane started to roll back wards. I was on my way to Japan.


	3. Chapter Two: First Class Flight

During most of the flight I reviewed the files I was given. I began writing down plans on the back of a document.

Three hours into the flight doze off, and awoke in a field. "Grigori." A voice kept calling.

I began to run towards the sound of the voice, and eventually saw a blue light off in the distance. I continued to run.

As I got closer the blue light turned to black. I suddenly was pushed back, far away from the light. I could hear sounds of battle, gunshots, shouting, and explosions, all rang in my ear. I tried to cover my ears to block out the sound, but I only found that the tighter I squeezed, the louder the sounds were.

"Why are you here?" A voice called.

"Who are you?" Another voice called.

"You're not strong enough!" The voices in my dream began to get louder, and it had seemed like multiple people were around me saying things to me, but when I looked around, no one was there.

Suddenly, I was shaken out of my nightmare, I was in Japan.

"How did we arrive that fast?" I asked myself.

Before I knew it, the plane had already docked with a gate. Gate ID, D6.

I grabbed my bad from the over head compartment, and walked out of the gate.

In the airport I was surrounded by people, tourists, businessmen and women, and security, lots of security.

To avoid attention I quickly left the airport.

Outside of the airport I took a quick look at my files. "How was I supposed to get to Hinamizawa?" I asked myself.

Suddenly a speeding driver of a 1989 Nissan 300ZX came to a screeching halt in front of the airport entrance. The driver got out and quickly walked into the airport, the key was still in the ignition.

"Guess what belongs to me now." I said to myself as I threw my bag in the car and got in the driver seat and drove off.

I looked in my rear view mirror to see that the original owner came running out to find that his car had just been stolen.

While driving to my destination I couldn't help but wonder why my flight arrived in Japan so quickly. I drove on the highway exceeding speeds of 100 MPH thinking of possible explanations.

Finally after two hours of driving I took an exit of the highway that lead me to a small city, I then took the nearest road that lead to the country where I could find Hinamizawa.

After some short time I saw a sign on the side of the road. "Hinamizawa 6 miles." The sign read.

I noticed that someone had scratched two extra six's in the sign making the sign read "Hinamizawa _666_ miles." I laughed a little at the writing.

Five miles later I came to a sign that read "Welcome to Hinamizawa." The name "Hinamizawa" had been scratched out a little and was replaced with "Hell".

"Tourists must really not like it here." I said to myself as I stopped the car just before the sign and got out to have a cigarette.

Once I was finished I threw the cigarette butt away and hopped back in my car and drove into Hinamizawa. I had a little strange feeling when I passed the sign but I shook it off thinking I was probably tired.

My next goal was to head to the informants safe house. I came to the conclusion that he would know what to do.

Not five minutes later I was halted again. This time not by a sign with strange writing on it, but a women speeding in a car that almost hit me.

We both came to a screeching halt on the dirt road barley touching each other's cars.

"Watch the damn road you asshole!" I shouted to the woman. She ignored me and backed up far enough so she could maneuver around me. That's when I noticed her hair color.

It was apparently a grey, almost a whitish color.

"No wonder why she almost hit me, she's in a hurry to find a hat." I said to myself and drove on.

Thankfully the drive to the informant's safe house wasn't filled with near death experiences, or strange writing on the signs in the road.

I arrived at the informant's safe house shortly after the incident with the other driver.

I put the car in park and shut off the engine as I pulled up the safe house.


	4. Chapter Three: Chance Meeting Wednesday

Walking up to the shack that the informant used as a safe house I began to smell perfume. With each step the smell grew stronger.

I knocked on the door.

A tall woman opened the door. "Are you the informant?" I asked.

"That depends, who are you?" She replied.

"Grigori Mstislav, Russian Special Forces. I was sent here by the Marshal of the Soviet Union." I stated.

"Ah, Khan sent you, come in. My name is Annabel by the way" The informant let me in and offered me a drink. I asked for water.

"What have they told you?" Annabel asked as she handed me the glass of water I had requested.

I pulled out the two files that were given to me. "Only this." I said to her as I handed the files over.

Annabel studied the files for a while. "At least you're well informed." She said to me handing back the files.

"What about your gear?" She asked. I slid the bag filled with my equipment to her.

Annabel respectfully huffed at me. "Well equipped, impressive."

Annabel searched through my bag finding and A.K.74u, a ballistic knife, and the rest of my Special Forces uniform. She also found my cut down version Mosin Nagant.

"What is this?" She asked as she began studying the Mosin Nagant that had been cut down to be used as a handgun.

"Ever heard of the Obrez pistol?" I asked.

"No, not once." She responded. I began to explain what I was told about the Obrez pistol.

"You seem to know a lot about firearms Grigori." Annabel said as she handed me back the handgun provided for me.

I nodded. "So what do you have planed?"

"I am in contact with a group of six kids that know where that women in your files is, we can see them tomorrow after I show you around." Annabel replied.

"If its okay with you, I'd rather we just focus on the task at hand." I was interrupted.

"This does focus at the mission we have been tasked with." Annabel explained. "There's an armory I'd like to show you, the man that runs the armory goes by the name Gerald."

"I thought firearms were outlawed in all of Japan." I stated.

"That doesn't mean people don't illegally buy and own firearms." Annabel responded.

I nodded and accepted her plan to take me down to an armory. Besides, I was always happy with owning more firearms.

"We should probably get some rest." Annabel stated. "You good with sleeping on the couch?"

"It's better than the floor." I responded.

That night I slept surprisingly well.

I was shaken awake, Annabel told me to get my things ready because we were headed into the village.

"I'll drive." I stated as we left the safe house.

Annabel was locking the door when she asked how I was going to drive. I pointed out the car I stole.

"Take the next left." Annabel directed as we got closer to our destination.

Finally we arrived in an ally. I kind of expected the illegal weapons shop to be in a dark place where no one comes around.

At the door Annabel knocked in rhythm on the door. After a short wait, a German voice called on the intercom asking who it was.

"It's me, Annabel." She stated. We were let in momentarily.

Inside I could see weapon racks mounted on the wall. Rifles, sub-machineguns, handguns, even grenades were on display. Each weapon also had a distinctive price tag tapped on it. The grenades in the shop cost the most out of everything else.

"Gerald, this is Grigori, he's the agent that was sent here to find out about the military presents that currently occupies this village." Annabel said as Gerald turned around.

"Listen, before it's too late." Gerald said in a frantic manor. "I know about the photos, I have an explanation."

"What? What are you talking about Gerald?" Annabel asked.

"I moved here in 1982, the mercenaries arrived in 1983, and whipped out the entire village on the third Sunday in June." Gerald stated as he scratched his neck. "I remember everything now, Grigori get out of here before it's too late!"

Annabel tried calming him down.

"Get away from me!" Gerald smacked Annabel across the cheek sending her wincing in pain.

"There's a girl named…"

Time froze, and right before my eyes the conversation with Gerald seemed to rewind itself. Time unfroze, and Gerald turned around. "Ah yes, I was sent here a week ago to spy on the villagers, and provide the commanders back in Russia with intelligence."

"You set up shop very quickly." Annabel stated.

"What the fuck?" I thought to myself. I started to question if I was drunk.

"Naturally." Gerald responded to Annabel's statement. "So what do you two need today?"

"I was just showing Grigori here your armory; can you provide him with a supply of weapons and ammo?" Annabel asked to which Gerald replied with a yes.

"I'll set up an account, sense it's your first time buying I'll give you one free firearm." Gerald said to me.

I nodded.

"Well go on, pick a weapon." I started to look around as Annabel and Gerald started a conversation about a new model of a rifle.

It was hard to pick a weapon in Gerald shop. "Should I pick the Atchisson Assault-12 12 Gauge shotgun, or the newer versions of the A.K.47?"

Suddenly a submachine gun caught my eye on one of the shelves. The Heckler & Koch MP5 was the name of the firearm.

I informed Gerald that I would like to purchase the firearm.

"Again, sense this is your first purchase I'll give it to you for free, with additional magazines and two boxes of ammo." He said handing me over my new firearm.

"Before we go, is there anything you have to inform us on?" Annabel asked. Gerald replied by saying that he would give us a call if he found anything out.

"Alright let's pay a visit to those kids I was talking about, the Sonozaki residence is just a couple of blocks from here." Annabel stated as I drove off in the direction she had pointed me to.

"So you like your new toy?" Annabel asked.

"Gerald has a lot of weapons, how'd he get started up doing work like that?" I asked Annabel ignoring her question.

"We all start somewhere I guess." Annabel stated.

"That's very true." I paused. "So how did you get involved with the Russian Special Forces?"

"How did you?" She responded with a question.

"Volunteered, than applied for Special Forces training." I responded. "And I asked you first."

Annabel joined the Special Forces much like me. She volunteered but wanted more. She told me her parents were killed by terrorists and she wanted to take revenge. I noted that she might have demons if her parents were killed and she applied for the Special Forces.

We finally arrived at the Sonozaki residence.

"The kids name is Mion, be nice to her please." Annabel said to me as I placed the car in park and shut the engine off.

Even though I came to the conclusion that what I saw in Gerald's armory was just my mind playing tricks on me, but I still couldn't help but think that something else happened.

Walking up to the door and knocking it, Mion's mother answered. Her name was Akane.

"My name is Grigori Mstislav, and this is Annabel, can we ask your daughter a few questions?" I asked as Annabel repeated what I said in Japanese.

"I understand, and speak English. Please come in." She said as she opened the door and let us in. "Is there something wrong?"

"We are part of a health department in Tokyo, we have come to ask a few questions about the village." I responded.

We followed her to the second floor and at the end of the hall way she knocked on a door.

"Yes?" A voice from the other side of the door said.

Akane informed what I believed to be Mion that Annabel and I had a few questions about the village. The door opened and we were let in to Mion's room. Akane walked back down stairs.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked professionally.

"No, we just came to ask some questions." I stated. "There's a military presents in this village correct?"

Mion confirmed the presents of military forces and also told us their purpose in the village.

According to Mion the military presents in the village have been sent here to insure the safety of the village. Two weeks ago a plane crashed into the swamp of the village, and it has been said that the plane was carrying nuclear weapons.

I thought back to my files as Mion wrote down the directions of the swamp. The plane I was looking for was a spy plane, not a cargo plane.

"So they're here to remove the weapons?" I asked.

Mion nodded. "That's what we have been told. Along with them being here to remove the weapons, they are helping prevent a disease to break out and infect the whole village."

Mion informed us of a disease called "Hinamizawa Syndrome". It caused a high state of paranoia, and caused whoever was infected to become extremely violent."

"Do these men have a name to their group?" Annabel asked.

"I think they're called the 'Yamainu'." Mion informed.

"Is anyone in the village in contact with the Yamainu? Like a doctor or a law enforcement officer?" I asked.

Mion nodded then walked over to her desk and pulled out a picture.

She pointed to the women in the picture.

"Her name is Miyo Takano; she works at the clinic here." Mion stated. "She and the local doctor named Irie have been working on a cure for the disease; they have been in contact with the Yamainu. The clinic Irie works at is a few blocks from here."

Mion wrote down directions to the clinic.

"Just one more question; have there been any incidence's in the village recently?" I asked keeping the recon photos and the knowledge of the missing pilots in mind.

"Actually yes, another plane crashed in the village, I didn't catch the location though." Mion responded.

"Thank you for your time. That is all the questions we have at this moment." I said to Mion then walked out of her room.

On the way out I could see Akane discussing something with an older woman. I wasn't able to make out the conversation.

"Looks like we confirmed Takano's position with the 'Yamainu'." Annabel said as we got in my car.

"I think there's more to the situation here than Mion told us. Even though we've been able to confirm the presents of a military force, we still have to find out if they pose a threat to Russia." I stated. "And we're looking for a spy plane, not a cargo plane.

"She's just a kid Grigori; she probably is more interested in boys than two Russians asking questions asking questions about things she doesn't know about." Annabel responded.

We drove to the clinic Mion gave us directions to.

"There's the clinic, pullover." Annabel said as I pulled over to the side of the road.

For a clinic, I found the building to be rather large.

Walking in we were greeted by a sectary. She was speaking Japanese so I couldn't understand. Annabel spoke Japanese and had the sectary lead us to Irie's office.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" Irie asked in a friendly tone.

The door to his office was shut and Annabel and I were left to ask questions.

"My name is Grigori Mstislav, and this is Annabel. We're here with a health department sent here to make sure everything is okay in the village." I stated. "Can we ask a few questions?"

"Go right ahead." Irie responded.

"Do you know a Miyo Takano?" I asked.

"Yes, she's a nurse here. Is there something wrong?" Irie asked.

"Is she working today, we need to ask her a few questions also." I stated.

"I'm sorry you just missed her, she just got off of work." He replied. I asked where I could find her.

"I'm sorry I don't know." Irie apologized.

I moved on to the next question about his role with the Yamainu.

"You're in contact with the Yamainu, the military group that's protecting the village." I stated.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about. The Yamainu are here, but I'm not in contact with them." Irie stated.

"Okay sure, that's defiantly why a kid named Mion, someone you know, told us you were being helped by them, give me the truth." I said. Irie swallowed then told me the truth.

"The Yamainu are here to help me find a cure for a disease called…"

"Hinamizawa Syndrome." I said to finish his sentence.

"Yes, they also provide security for the village because of the plane crash carrying nuclear weapons." Irie stated.

I asked about a second plane crash.

"We were only told about one plane crash, but there was a plane that did crash shortly after the first was reported." Irie stated as he began to remember the plane crash. "I remember a plane flying low to the ground; fire had erupted from one of its engines."

I came to the conclusion that the spy plane that I was sent here to find was shot down.

"Can you tell me where it crashed?" I asked. Irie didn't know, but he was able to give us the location of the crashed plane carrying nuclear weapons. It was in a swamp, just like Mion had told us.

I asked one final question about getting in contact with the Yamainu. Irie informed us that he was only in contact with a commander, but he didn't know of a way to contact the commander.

"That's all the questions we have, thank you for your time." I said as we got up.

Just before we got to the door Irie asked us a question about our role with a health department. I didn't answer, neither did Annabel.

In the car we decided to head to the swamps to check out the supposed crash site.

"All right let's piece the evidence together. Two planes crash, one carrying weapons, and the other probably carrying surveillance gear, I'm pretty sure the plane with the weapons is false, the Yamainu probably made up the crash to get into the village to do something else." I stated. "Takano Miyo is probably the leader of the Yamainu, but that's just my guess."

"Until we meet Takano, I don't think we should be kicking too many doors down." Annabel replied.

"What about the Yamainu?" I asked.

"Like I said, don't kick too many doors down, I didn't say don't kick any down." She replied.

Finally after a while of driving, we came up to a sign that said "Onigsfuchi swamp." Another sign was under it that read "closed."

"Closed my ass." Annabel said to herself as I parked the car.

"I hope your okay with getting your 'new shoes' dirty." I said to Annabel as I noticed I had stepped in mud.

Annabel just gave me a glare.

After a while of searching we didn't find any crashed plane, and we gave up our search.

I found the swamp short of creepy, and there was a heavy feeling in it. We quickly walked back to the car.

"Now what?" I asked Annabel as we got in the car and I drove off.

"Head back to my safe house; I'll try to find some way of getting in contact with the Yamainu." She responded.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"I have a friend that lives here that can help us." Annabel replied.

Once back at the safe house I parked next to Annabel's car. Once inside she began to make a series of phone calls.

I sat on her couch looking over my files. I remembered that I took a look in my bag just before I arrived in Hinamizawa; there was a radio in the bag that I could use to get a hold of the base in Russia.

I noticed it was dusk outside when Annabel walked over to me, finished with her phone calls.

"I got a hold of my friend, she can help us." Annabel stated.

"And her name is?" Annabel smiled and walked back to her phone which was on her desk.

"She'll be over in one hour." She stated.

Just like Annabel had said, there was a knock an hour later. Annabel answered the door.

I could see that she had opened the door slightly so she and her friend could talk in private. After a while of talking she let her friend in.

Just then I realized who had walked through the door.

"Holy shit." Annabel's friends and I both said simultaneously.


	5. Chapter Four: The Watangashi Festival

Four days had past sense Annabel introduced me to Elena. Elena had been my girl friend, but in 1981 we were separated from each other. Elena went into private contracting and visited Chernobyl in one of her contracts and saw what happened there. And I volunteered in the Red Army, and then applied for a position in the Special Forces.

Annabel sent us into town not only to catch up on each other, but to meet an officer from the Yamainu so we could get a fake possession as a soldier in the military force. We were to meet a guy named "Okonogi" in an abandoned building near the edge of the village.

On the way to the meet Okonogi Elena and I were catching up with each other. We ask questions about what we did before we were reunited. I had trouble understanding one of Elena's questions.

"Are you okay Grigori, your voice seems different?" She asked.

It took me a while to find an answer. "I'm fine; I guess age is catching up with me." I was thirty four so I thought that it would be a reasonable excuse.

"Your still thinking about what you did in Vietnam aren't you?" Elena asked. The car got silent for a moment.

"I put that behind me." I stated.

"Tell me what happened." Elena said. Her voice had a concerned tone.

I took a deep breath to tell her what happened but before I was able to we arrived at the abandoned building were Okonogi was. Guards were everywhere, and I was stopped by one of them.

I rolled down my window to speak with him.

"Are you Okonogi?" I asked.

The guard nodded and waved three more guards over. Once over he pulled out his handgun and aimed at me.

"Duck!" I shouted. It was too late however; the guards started blasting nine millimeter rounds into my car. Elena was shot in the head after three seconds, I was still alive. After ten seconds the guards stopped firing. Blood was stained everywhere in the car, and I could feel my body start to numb.

I looked at Elena's bloody body and attempted to shut her eyes.

Time slowed down, and my vision was starting to darken.

I awoke in a white room; I could see a door at the end of it. I tried to run but I was unable to move my legs. I also saw the body of my dead girlfriend.

"Am I dead?" I asked myself.

Suddenly a girl wearing some kind of ceremonial dress appeared before me. She was floating above the ground.

"My name is Hanyuu, and you are dead." She stated. "You were betrayed by your informant Annabel; she was working for the Yamainu."

I said nothing and only stared into the eyes of the girl calling herself Hanyuu.

"Fortunately for you, this is not the end, yet." Hanyuu stated. "You were not meant to be here, I failed in preventing that, but now that you are here, I can use you to solve a problem I have."

"You see, the recon photo's your commanders have been taking are photos of the same event in this village happening over and over again. You are to help me prevent another repeat." Hanyuu stated as she looked closely at my face. "You are to eliminate the military group Yamainu, and Tokyo, the private military organization that is pulling the strings of the Yamainu. The leader of Tokyo is called by the name of Nomura, the woman you ran into when you first arrived. She has given a lending hand to Takano Miyo, who you already know about, the Yamainu."

I remembered the drive to Hinamizawa, the woman who I had almost hit. "And If I refuse to help you?" I asked.

"You will be doomed to live in this village without the knowledge of what I just told you, you will die over and over until someone else stops the repeating events." Hanyuu answered.

I had no choice but to accept.

"Tonight during a festival in the village, the Yamainu will be ordered to make their first move against the village, you are to stop them. It won't stop them completely though." Hanyuu said as she turned to the body of Elena, then back at me. "The Yamainu will attack from the north of the festival's location; there is a hill that overlooks where they will be attacking."

I nodded, and knew what I had to do.

I suddenly could see the location of the hill, like it was tattooed in my brain.

"If you have no more questions I will revert you back to the time before you were killed by Okonogi." She said as her eyes started to turn a white color.

I had a million questions in my mind, but the only one I was able to say was a stupid questions. "Are you a god?"

Hanyuu looked into my eyes and nodded.

A white light consumed me, and I found myself driving up to the abandoned building. I knew what was going to happen.

I looked over at Elena.

"What?" She asked.

"Hold on to your seat." I said as I stopped my car and prepared to turn around.

I quickly turned the car around, the guards started firing their M.P.5's, and only three bullets hit the car.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena shouted.

I told Elena that I had a hunch that I was being led into a trap; I used the guards shooting at the car as evidence that I was right. I also told that I had a thought that Annabel had set us up. I knew what was really going on, but I decided not to tell Elena, I knew that she would never believe me. I made it my personal mission that Elena never finds out what I knew about Hanyuu, and what she told me.

I drove back to the safe house to find that Annabel had left. A tape recorder was left on the floor next to the door. Playing the tape recorder I found that my suspicions were right, Annabel had betrayed us, she was working for the Yamainu and Takano was their leader. My next plan of action was to head to the festival and stop the advancing Yamainu forces. I needed a weapon so I told Elena that I was going to take a drive to clear my head. I took the bag with all of my gear in it.

I drove to Gerald's weapon shop to purchase a sniper rifle and some ammo; I found quiet a lot of money in the car I stole that I could use.

In the shop I spoke to Gerald about what was going to happen, he didn't seem surprised. "I knew that Yamainu was going to make a move on the village, I just couldn't figure out when." Gerald said as he handed me my newly purchased 9x39mm V.S.S sniper rifle, I also purchased ammo for the fire arm.

I told him about Annabel.

"Shit, this is real bad." He responded.

"Good luck Grigori, snipe one in the head for me." Gerald said as I left the shop and returned back to my car.

I drove to a parking lot near the festival; I jumped a fence and began to walk up a hill that had been tattooed in my brain.

I had my gear with me, standard issue Special Forces B.D.U's, Flack vest, and a riot helmet called "The Altyn helmet". I also had my Mosin Nagant cut down version, a ballistic knife, and four fragmentation grenades with me.

Once I was done gearing up, I set up a makeshift snipers nest on the hill, I used a tree as the nest, and I also made sure that the leaves were shielding me from getting noticed. I then waited for the attackers to come into my sights.

The festival had already begun, and two hours later, the attackers finally appeared in my sights. My V.S.S sniper rifle was silenced, so every shot I took was never heard by the Yamainu attackers, or the people in the festival.

One by one, the attackers started to fall. After three magazines worth of ammunition were spent, the attackers started to slowly fall back, I didn't know where I was going.

I watched as the Yamainu fell back. Suddenly there was a flash in my scope. Before I had realized what it was, a bullet landed in my left shoulder. I fell out of the tree, and on to the ground. I was okay, and I was pretty sure I was going to live. I tried to get back up but I then realized I was being down.

"Freeze, that sniper's crosshair is still watching this possession," A familiar voice said. The barrel of an L96A1 came into view.

"Elena?" I was shushed. A moment later the muzzle of the L96A1 flashed, and a loud bang rang in my ears. Fireworks from the festival started to shoot off.

I felt the pressure on my body subside and I stood up. Elena had taken out the sniper that had shot me.

"Elena, how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I followed you; I wanted to make sure you were not going to snap and go after then men who attacked us alone, but I can see that you have already engaged in combat with them." Elea said as she got out a first aid kit from my bag.

"No, I'm fine." I said as I refused the medical aid. "I've been through worse."

"That wound is bleeding, and will likely get infected." Elena stated.

I had only been shot one other time. The first time I had to be carried to an aid station.

"Alright go ahead." I said to Elena allowing her to medicate the wound. She stopped the bleeding but I had to get the bullet out by some other mean.

"I'll live, come on, let's head down to the festival and make sure that no one heard the shot." I suggested to Elena.

I changed into street clothes so I could avoid attention at the festival.

We placed the weapons and armor in the trunk of my car.

As Elena and I were walking down the hill to the festival I saw the same girl that I had seen when I was killed. She was floating above the tree lines in a spot where only I could see her. She disappeared in a blink of an eye.

At the festival I overheard a conversation between two police officers apparently the festival was called "The Watangashi Festival", it was a festival to give praise to a local god. I assumed that the "god" that they were praising was Hanyuu, the same girl that brought me back from the dead.

It appeared that no one had heard Elena's shot, the noise produced by the crowed, and by the fireworks, had drowned out the loud pop of the rifle firing.

I spotted Takano. "Takano!" I shouted. I began running after her, Elena was close behind.

Too many people were in the way, each step I took I was either tripped by someone, or I had to move out of the way. But thankfully we were able to track Takano down to a shrine. She was inside and she had locked the doors behind her.

Poking my head through a window I saw she was with Mion and two other guys, one was the same age as Mion, and the other looked to be in his mid thirties.

"That's Keiichi; he's one of Mion's friends I think." Elena informed me.

"This door opens, one way or another, I know Takano is the leader of the Yamainu, Annabel recorded it on her tape recorder." I stated.

"Are you going to go after Annabel?" Elena asked as I got ready to kick the door down.

"She's a threat isn't she?" I asked. We both got out our side arms. I had my Makarov, and Elena had a 9mm A.S.P.B automatic pistol. A pistol that could be fired in bursts and single shot.

Elena nodded her head.

I kicked the shrines door down; in doing so I shot off one round from my Mosin Nagant at Takano. The recoil was tremendous.

My ears began to ring, but not because of the gunshot. The bullet I had fired off curved around Takano's head. A headache stabbed at my skull.

I was suddenly blinded by a bright light. I felt like I was falling.

My suspicions were right, I was falling. I landed in a pool of blood. I swam up to the surface to find dead bodies were blocking my way. I pushed them aside and I was able to breathe a full breath of air.

I found that the dead bodies were people that I knew. In the village, and the people I knew back at base. Diamonds were floating above me, just out of my reach. I was able to make out faces on the Diamonds, and what looked like locations.

Suddenly I heard my name being called out by a familiar voice, one that I had heard a long time ago. A commander from a past battle maybe.

I could feel a numbing sensation in my legs. Suddenly I was pulled down under the pool of blood. I held my breath for as long as I could and violently attempted to swim up to the surface. I looked down at me feet to find chains around my ankles pulling me down, deeper, and deeper. Soon I was at the bottom, and I could no longer see the light coming from the surface.

I could feel my body being shaken.

"Grigori!" A voice called.

A white light was the only thing I could see now.

Suddenly I came to my senses; I realized that the white light was Elena holding a flashlight to my face. I pushed the flashlight away from my face and got up.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked. "You just feel to the ground."

I saw that Takano was nowhere to be found, and that I hadn't fired off a shot.

"I'm fine; the heat must have got to me." I stated. "Where is Takano?"

Elena told me that she wasn't there. I remembered that we had looked through a window and saw them, but Elena had no memory of it.

I looked around, there were torture devises hung on the wall. I could hear the shrine's foundation creek. The shrine was overall a very creepy place. "Alright let's get out of here before the cops show up." I suggested as Elena and I left the shrine leaving the door open. I then came up with a theory that Hanyuu was the reason for my vision, and that she had me think we saw Takano in the shrine, but why?" Did she want me to go into the shrine?" I kept asking myself.

Back in the car I drove back to Annabel's safe house she had generously donated to us. There were no problems getting back to the safe house.

* * *

><p>(Location: Unknown. Outside of Hinamizawa, underground bunker)<p>

An enraged Nomura paces the floors of her office as she waits expectantly for a phone call from Okonogi. He was ordered to inform her of the operation status once it was in play.

As expected, Nomura's phone range, she quickly answered it expecting good news, but instead was informed that the Yamainu had failed.

"What!" Nomura shouted pounding her fist on her desk. She began shouting at Okonogi questioning why he had failed.

"A sniper was able to take the majority of our high ranking commanders out; we had to retreat to avoid further casualties." Okonogi stated. Nomura was less than happy to find out that one guy could take down so many mercenaries.

Nomura asked if the sniper had been taken out. To increase her anger, she was informed that the sniper was shot, but not killed.

Nomura quickly collected her thoughts. "Who is this sniper?" She asked.

"I believe it is Annabel's target she was tasked to eliminate, I believe she failed." Okonogi stated. Nomura asked if he had evidence to back his statement up.

"Annabel told me that she had tricked this 'Soldier Boy", as she was calling him. Into meeting up with me for a job offering, but when he arrived, he somehow knew we were planning on killing him." Okonogi said to Nomura who was now ready to throw the phone against the wall.

"This 'Soldier Boy' must be eliminated, he will likely call upon his ally's in Russia to help him continue medal in our affairs." Nomura said as she resisted the urge to throw the phone against the wall.

"He's in the Russian army?" Okonogi asked. Nomura then informed Okonogi that Annabel had told her that the 'Soldier Boy' was in the Russian Special Forces.

"I expect you to get this done Okonogi; I will deal with Annabel personally." Nomura said to Okonogi who had one last question.

"What about the pilots we captured?" He asked. Nomura informed Okonogi that she had plans for the captured pilots.

Nomura then hung up the phone and paused for a moment. Rage was building up inside of her due to the Yamainu's failure.

"God damn it!" She shouted as she picked up the phone from the table and violently through it against the wall.


	6. Chapter Five: The Paranoia Begins

(Operative Location)

"So what's your next plan?" Elena asked as we set our gear in the corner of the room.

"I'm not entirely sure." I stated. "I would like to look around Hinamizawa to see the people that live in it, maybe find things out about the Yamainu."

Elena sat down on the coach Annabel had in the center of the room. "Sounds like a good plan, but you're going to need more help with this."

"Isn't that what you're here for?" I asked.

Elena smiled. "Well that and to save your ass."

Elena began to take her shoes off as I started to look through the filing cabinets in the safe house.

"It would probably be a good idea to get some help from other people that you can trust." Elena explained. "Not just your teammates back at base, but people from here."

I nodded. "I agree, we need people that are from Hinamizawa, people that know some secrets." I said as I pulled out a file from a filing cabinet labeled "Legends".

"Exactly." Elena responded as she got up from the coach. "Tomorrow I'll try to contact someone that can get us information about the Yamainu."

"And Tokyo." I added.

Elena didn't know about Tokyo, so I had to explain.

"Looks like we're dealing with a hell of a situation then." Elena stated.

I nodded. "You go ahead and get some rest; I'm going to continue looking around for files about the Yamainu and Tokyo." I stated as Elena walked over to the bed Annabel had placed in the corner of the safe house.

She got under the covers as I opened a few cabinets and began looking in them.

"Grigori?" She called. I looked up at her. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." I stated. "Goodnight Elena."

Within five minutes she fell asleep leaving me to deal with a problem of paranoia.

I began pacing the floors as I read the file labeled "Legends".

It stated that there was a curse in the village, "Oyashiro's curse". It explained that whoever entered the village was cursed. The file listed ways to not be cursed.

Number one: Do not enter the village.

I grumbled silently so I wouldn't wake Elena.

Number two: Do not leave the village.

"Shit." I said silently

Number third: Do not think about leaving the village.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself.

The fifth and sixth rules were stained with coffee and I could not read them

The fourth rule: Do not enter "The Saiguden".

I came to the conclusion that "The Saiguden" was the shrine that I forced my way into.

"Shit that means Elena's cursed to." I said to myself. I threw the file on the floor in anger.

What I had seen made me believe that this curse was real; I came to the conclusion that Hanyuu was "Oyashiro".

I stepped outside with a cigarette and a lighter.

"What have I got myself into this time?" I said to myself as I smoked outside.

It was raining, but every so often the clouds broke away, and I was able to see the stars. It was beautiful.

I finished my smoke and threw the butt on the ground. Taking one last look at the sky I saw something floating above a tree.

I shuck my head and returned inside.

I attempted to sleep but I found it impossible. I spent the whole night disassembling my firearms and cleaning them.


End file.
